thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Latvian Cowboy
The Latvian Cowboy is the third mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is given to protagonist Ben Mitchell by Munroe. Mission Drive again to the next destination. It is pretty much the same thing. Note that the siren will not affect any of the drivers on the road, so you are free to turn it off. Reach the Stratov Metal Company, but do not exit the car just yet. You can drive it into the yard and run down the enemies firing at you. Exit your vehicle if it begins to belch black smoke -- that means your character will take damage if the car is on fire (which starts soon after the black smoke clears). There are several vans and other cars in the yard you can commandeer and run down the opposition. Do so to reduce the damage you're taking. When done, locate the green door to the rest of the yard. It cannot fit the car, but you're off to a good start if you killed everyone in the yard with your car (except fellow officers). Enter it and take refuge behind the dumpsters. Enemies abound -- take the time to snipe them from behind cover. They cannot spot Mitch if he is directly behind a dumpster, but the player can fire through the opening running down the middle of each dumpster. Great AI. Another exploit --- enemies move back into the exact same spot after popping out from behind cover. Simply place your gunsights on the spot where the enemy was before and you can beat them to the trigger when they pop out once more. Move to the blue crate at the end of the first row of dumpsters work your way around the boxes on the left. Several grey dumpsters are in the next area past the boxes; a medical kit on the wall (above right) is near there if you need it. Drink it if you need it; more are deeper in the level! Enemies appear in the strangest areas, so be on the look out for cover to hide behind. There's no shame in hiding first and then opening fire. Teargas takes forever to deploy, so try not to rely on it. Cops constantly spawn to back-up Mitch -- let them go ahead. They can direct you to where enemies are coming from, plus if they die, you can claim their SMG for yourself. Your goal is to move to the large crushing machine. You can hear how close you are by simply relying on the sound it makes. Blast enemies as you move towards the crushing machine. Locate the crane in the yard near the crushing machine. You want to move past them. A second medical kit is near the corner of a building by the yellow cranes. The goal is to move into the yard full of disposed trolley (municipal railway) cars seen in the illustration above and right. Enter the trolley yard carefully -- press and release R1 to see if Mitch takes aim at someone you're not aware of. If he raises his gun, he's seen someone. Take cover and blast him with the SMG. Head through the trolley cars if you require it. There is one final medikit right here (above right) if you need the boost. Move on out and final few areas to the end of the stage. The stable area has several enemies as Mitch moves in. Inch closer little by little and tap the R1 button to take aim. Past this section, there is a large green machine -- enemies are in the are under it, but one enemy is also on top of it. Take aim and kill him -- the "Latvian Cowboy" is just past this machine. Club him once or twice, then press Circle to grapple him. Once he's arrested, the mission is over. Mission Briefing Objectives: #Get to Stratov's Scrap yard, keep your partner with you and watch out for gang attacks. You can shoot whilst driving. #Investigate Levi's operation. Find and take him in alive! Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the fourth mission in the game, Finding Miss Philips. Trivia * In this mission, you will be chased by gangsters on your way to the Stratov Metal Company, but don't worry about them. Just stop your car, wait for them to get out of their car and go away. They won't even try to chase you again. If you do the same thing each time you're chased by gangsters, the driving part should be a walk in the park. * When you get into the Stratov Metal Company, try to let SO19 do the dirty work for you as much as you can. Most of the time, they will fight until they die, but you could be surprised to see the amount of Russians they can kill. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday